Peleando por ti
by Verenillagirl
Summary: Cuando se trata de amor siempre hay rivalidades. Misty y Serena supieron que eran rivales desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. ¿Algo bueno saldrá de aquella rivalidad?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Tenía esta historia guardada en mi baúl de fanfics y hoy me animé a subirla. R&R...

* * *

Peleando por ti

Después de resultar victorioso en la liga Kalos, Ash Ketchum se dirigía a su casa. Estaba en el aeropuerto, justamente había un avión que hacia escala hacia pueblo Paleta. Su vuelo ya se había anunciado, estaba por subir hasta que una chica gritó su nombre.

—¡Ash, espérame!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Iré contigo.

La chica desistió en dejarlo en Kalos y decidió acompañarlo hasta su casa, ¿el por qué? era sencillo, amaba con locura a ese hombre. Esta bien, tenían sólo diecisiete años, pero el amor no tenía edad. Lo amaba y punto. Quería que fuesen pareja, quería robarle un beso, un abrazo. Quería casarse con él, tener hijos, todo lo quería…pero con él. Desde que lo conoció fue amor a primera vista, ella recordaba como la había ayudado cuando se cayó. La sensación obtenida en ese momento era muy especial. No le gustaba, le encantaba.

Los chicos despegaron y en el transcurso del viaje hablaron de diversos temas, pero ella quería hablar del amor, de ese sentimiento oculto que albergaba en su interior pidiendo a gritos ser expresado. Sin embargo, no podía…no claro que no. ¿Cómo sería capaz? No se atrevía ni siquiera preguntarle lo más básico…si estaba enamorado de alguien. Ella presumía que no, porque desde que lo conoce no ha visto un comportamiento extraño o singular con ninguna chica, entonces presumía que no se encontraba enganchado de nadie.

De momento, iba a dejar las cosas como estaban. No tenía rivales, así que no había porque alarmarse ni apurar las cosas. Cuando suspiró aliviada Ash le preguntó que pasaba y ésta sólo respondió con un "nada" .

Al llegar a pueblo Paleta, Ash le contó un par de anécdotas a ella para que se riera. Lo que pasaba, es que a Ash le simpatizaba mucho la chica, pero aun así en un momento no pudo recordarla cuando Serena le preguntó si había recordado aquella vez en el campamento, pero luego si lo hizo. Ella dolida sólo pudo disimular con una mala sonrisa, de esas que son mentira y siguió adelante ignorando al chico momentáneamente. Sólo requería de tiempo para pensar, es decir, ¿cómo fue capaz de olvidarle aunque sea por un momento?

Estaban en las afueras de su casa, se acercaban lentamente hasta que el chico tocó el timbre. Esperaron hasta que abrieron la puerta. El ganador al ver de arriba a abajo a la persona que le había abierto la puerta, no pudo evitar abrir su boca, ya que era tan curvilínea, ella había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron. No obstante, volvió de su trance y posó rápidamente sus manos en su cintura atraiéndola hacia él, robándole un abrazo.

—Te extrañe un montón —dijo Ash hablándole con sinceridad.

—Y yo a ti, Felicidades— La pelirroja se sentía en el séptimo cielo. Al fin se sentía en sus brazos, era como abrazar a un teddiursa. En su interior también guardaba sentimientos hacia el ganador, por tanto, sentirse abrazada era un sueño hecho realidad. Y es que, debía admitir que la última vez que había vuelto a verlo era muy inmaduro y nunca se atrevería a abrazarla. Su reencuentro pasado fue sin muestras afectuosas por parte de él y ella, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, muy distintas. Esta vez él había tomado la iniciativa de un abrazo deseado por ambos. O por lo menos de parte de la pelirroja. Ella se percató de la presencia de la chica y sonrió victoriosa como queriendo decir: _"Si estás enamorada de él, no tienes ninguna oportunidad"._

—Gracias

La que no se sentía nada bien era Serena, que tenía que tragarse esa "escenita" con un dolor en el pecho. Estaba alarmada…lo que antes creía mentira ahora era cierto. Tenía una rival. Pero…¿qué serían ellos exactamente?

Luego de que se separaron, Pikachu saltó a los brazos de Misty y Ash presentó a las chicas.

—Misty ella es Serena, Serena ella es Misty.

Ambas chicas se miraron con una rivalidad inhata y peligrosa, la tensión se podía cortar con tijeras. El chico se había ido a la cocina a hablar con su madre, esta lo felicitaba mientras ellas seguían con la lucha de miradas. La rubia estaba sorprendida por el gesto de Pikachu, es decir, él nunca había tenido ese gesto con ella. Se notaba que no sólo era cercano con él, sino que con su pokémon número uno también. Envidia, eso era lo que sentía.

—Mucho gusto—saludó Serena de manera cínica.

Misty no era nada tonta, así que supo desde un principio que esta chica sólo le traería problemas, por lo que sonrió falsamente y lanzó un comentario irónico.

—Igualmente.

Serena estaba muy preocupada y afligida y eso se le notaba a leguas de distancia. La pelirroja fácilmente podría reconfortarla y decirle que eran sólo mejores amigos de toda la vida, pero ¿para qué?...Misty adivinaba como se debería de sentir ella, así que iba a permitir que pensara que eran novios. Ella también se había dado cuenta de que corrió la mirada mientras era abrazada por Ash y si eso no eran celos no era nada más. Nadie le quitaría a Ash, nadie…ni siquiera esa chica.

Todos se reunían a comer, Ash le había presentado a Serena su madre y a Mr. Mime y ésta la invitó a comer y aceptó mientras que Misty sólo fruncía el ceño…su idea era estar a solas con el joven y Delia, mas no contaba con la no tan esperada sorpresa, no quería intrusas. Rayos, ¿cómo se deshacía de ella? Podría hacerlo o tal vez no. Debería pensar en algo rápido.

Terminaron de comer cuando de repente el suspenso reinó y tocaron el timbre. Era Tracey. Éste y Serena se conocieron y todos juntos salieron a dar un paseo. La idea era despejarse y disfrutar el triunfo del fue por unos helados. Tracey, Serena y Misty hablaban amenamente, algo sorpresivo por parte de rivales que disputaban el amor de Ash. Pero de repente el tema cambió drásticamente.

—Así que tú eres su novia.

Misty no podía creer lo que había dicho su amigo Tracey, ¿Cómo había llegado a esa fatídica y terrible conclusión?

—¿Qué?...no, no para nada aunque me gustaría si me lo preguntan… —respondió un Serena abochornada. La líder de gimnasio celosa no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario bastante ácido, pero quería colocarla en su lugar.

—Ash no te necesita, me tiene a mí…y siempre me tendrá.

La chica impactada con lo dicho no podía hacer más que pensar que eran novios, pero no podía quedarse con la duda, Arceus no…simplemente no podía.

—Así que te llegó otra rival Misty, tengo una idea hagamos un concurso. Constará de dos fases, la primera será mandarle una indirecta a Ash, la otra de intentar robarle un beso. La ganadora será la que Ash escoja—explicó el peliverde sintiéndose orgulloso de pensar en algo tan bueno y es que había que admitir que este chico hacia perfecto el papel de cupido.

Misty y Serena se miraban desafiantes, nada podía interrumpir el momento. La más afectada era Serena, que al tener un carácter sumiso de vez en cuando no sabía muy bien lo que hacer…¿se resignaría o pelearía?. Por otro lado, Misty amaba las competencias y más si se trataba del gran amor de su vida. Ésta se rehusaba a perder, claro que no lo haría, iba a ganar el concurso sí o sí. Aunque claro el ganar dependía netamente de la decisión de Ash, pero Misty intuía que él sentía algo por ella y lo iba a demostrar.

—Acepto— afirmó la pelirroja ofreciendo su mano, tal cual hacían los negociantes.

—yo…yo…también— respondió estrechando su mano con la de ella no muy segura.

Tracey disfrutaba el momento, algún día le tocaría a él.

—Bien, la primera será la que gane en un torneo de muerte súbita.

Así ambas chicas se alejaron y se posicionaron para poder batallar mejor. La idea de Misty era ganar, por tanto ocuparía su mayor logro y orgullo. Estaba decidida. Al contrario de esto, Serena iba a ocupar a su querido Fennekin, su compañero más leal que ha tenido, además era su inicial.

—Bien, yo seré el árbitro.

—¿De qué me perdí?— preguntó Ash intrigado con los helados en las manos.

—Pelearán, sólo observa y calla.

La rubia se sentía poderosa y valerosa, así que no dudó en mandar a su Fennekin al ataque.

—Fennekin sal ahora— el pokémon hizo entrada girando en su puesto.

Misty admiraba la belleza del pokémon, pero no se dejaría engañar.

—Muy bonito, pero necesitará algo más que belleza para ganar. Sal Gyarados.

—Pueden empezar —soltó Tracey declarando el inicio de la batalla.

—Fennekin, lanzallamas —ordenó la entrenadora principiante, sabía que ese ataque era el más poderoso que tenía.

—Gyarados tú también —ordenó la pelirroja sintiendo lástima por la rubia, obviamente el lanzallamas de su pokémon era mucho más fuerte que el de ella. Por un lado, sabía que la victoria era suya.

Los ataques chocaron y una gran nube de polvo se dejó ver en el ambiente. Al dispersarse el humo los presentes se percataron de que Fennekin estaba derrotado y que le molestaba en absoluto al pobre pokémon, odiaba estar sucio. Por eso no le gustaba pelear, pero tenía que hacerlo para ayudar a su entrenadora.

—¡No!, ¡Fennekin! —corrió a buscar a su pokémon.

—Fennekin no puede más, la ganadora es Misty.

—Sí, ganamos Gyarados —acotó abrazando a su Gyarados y saltando feliz. Luego lo regresó a su pokébola.

Ash impresionado felicitó a Misty y le dio el helado. Ellos estaban alejados del resto así que Misty se aventuró, quería mandarle la indirecta de inmediato.

—Oye Ash, me encantaría que me llevaran al cine.

Este no captando en absoluto el mensaje respondió:

—Dile a Tracey, él tiene dos boletos para la película "no me quites a mi novio"

Misty dándose por vencida le habló a Pikachu.

—No hay caso, ¿cierto Pikachu?

—Pika —respondió el pokémon, entendiendo a que se refería la entrenadora.

—¿De qué hablas Misty? —preguntó deconcertado Ash, que no sabía que quería decir su amiga.

—De nada, de nada…vamos con lo chicos —sugirió Misty.

Serena no sólo se encontraba mal, se encontraba devastada había perdido una gran oportunidad para impresionar a su amor. Sentía celos, Misty logró impresionar a Ash, aún podía recordar como decía: _"y lo venció con un solo ataque"_. Esas palabras era como una estacada al corazón. Iba a caer en una horrible depresión , pero de repente un helado se le asomó a la cara, era Ash dándole el helado. Recordó que le debía preguntar si eran novios.

—¿Misty y tú son novios?

Ash se sonrojó al igual que Misty, y ambos lo negaron. Ésta aceptó el helado aliviada sin más y miró a Misty. Esta estaba abatida, por lo que presumió que Ash le había rechazado la indirecta. Era su turno, su mente divagaba pensando en como lanzarle una indirecta, ¿qué clase de indirecta sería la indicada para la ocasión? Por más que pensaba nada se le ocurría, debía razonar rápido…el tiempo con Ash se acababa, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Todos se dirigían a la casa del ganador para cenar.

—Como me gustaría encontrar a mi príncipe azul, espero que este cerca mio —soltó la rubia, haciendo enojar a Misty, ella no perdía el tiempo.

—Si conoces a Brock, tendrás a tu príncipe azul— contestó ingenuo el entrenador.

Misty lanzó una gran carcajada, no pudo evitarlo, sólo salió. Era tan denso Ash, osea como no se daba cuenta que le había mandado una gran indirecta y él ni siquiera se inmutaba. El amor lo rodeaba y el ingenuo no hacía más que respirar. A veces la pelirroja se lamentaba a sí misma por amar a un gran despistado, pero su amor por él era muy grande.Y así lo quería despistado y todo lo demás.

Luego el olor a la comida salió por la ventana abierta y Ash salió corriendo para allá. Misty, Serena y Tracey se quedaron hablando del concurso.

—Supongo que ya mandaron sus indirectas.

—Sí —dijeron al unísono las chicas enamoradas del entrenador.

—Y estoy seguro que él no les hizo caso a ninguna, esto está cada vez más emocionante —declaró un fascinado Tracey, que le encantaban los dramas amorosos.

—Sí — volvieron a decir al unísono deprimidas.

—Bien Misty, ahora deberás robarle un beso, suerte. —respondió el observador pícaro.

—No la necesito.

—Yo lo haré primero.

—Oye, yo voy primero.

—Tengan una batalla pokémon.

—Esta bien.

Entonces las chicas se posicionaron otra vez para batallar y sacaron a sus pokémons. Esta vez la entrenadora novata estaba decidida a ganar iba a utilizar a Pancham. Su pokémon bailarín. Por otro lado, la pelirroja iba a sacar a escena a su Staryou. Uno de sus pokémons favorito.

—Comiencen.

Serena realizó el primer movimiento.

—¡Pulso oscuro!

—¡Staryou esquívalo!— pero no pudo esquivarlo, el pokémon recibió todo el ataque. Casi cae derrotado, pero resistió, staryou está bien entrenada.

–¡Oh, no! Staryou chorro de agua— de una punta de la estrella salió un chorro de agua.

—Esquívalo y ahora golpe karate— ordenó la entrenadora y el golpe fue demasiado para staryou.

—Staryou no puede continuar, la ganadora es Serena.

—¡Bien! —dijo la rubia , pero hubiera estado mejor si Ash hubiera visto su triunfo y justo no estaba. ¡Qué mal!. Pero la había derrotado y eso era un gran logro para ella.

A Misty no le importaba la derrota, estaba preocupada…si Ash llegara a corresponder al beso, ella quedaría destruida y arruinada. Por eso tenía que evitarlo y tenía la idea perfecta.

—A comer— dijo un joven que ignoraba todo lo que sucedía afuera.

Los chicos comieron la cena, y agradecieron por ella. Luego Serena y Tracey tuvieron que irse al centro pokémon porque no tenían donde alojar, sólo Misty se quedó en la casa de Ash que era como una segunda casa para ella. Siempre visitaba a la señora Delia y la ayudaba en todo lo humanamente posible. Por eso, ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes. Pero eso era algo que Ash no sabía.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está la continuación de mi historia. :) ¡Gracias por sus reviews :)!

* * *

Al otro día, los rayos del sol iluminaron el ambiente en pueblo Paleta, haciendo que una pelirroja se despertara del mundo de los sueños. Ese día era el día en que le iba a robar un beso a Ash, porque no iba a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que le robaran a su amor. Iba a jugar sucio, sin embargo, el fin justificaba los medios, así que lo iba a hacer de todas formas y ella nisiquiera sospecharía.

Se levantó, se higienizó, se vistió y desayunó. Saludó al motivo de sus suspiros y a su Pikachu. Esta vez, Misty cargó a su pikachu y lo abrazo diciéndole.

—Pikachu eres encantador.

—Chaa —respondió un feliz pokémon.

Tocaron el timbre, la líder del gimnasio fue a abrir y se encontró con la entrenadora y el observador, les dejó pasar, pero algo pasó…Ash los saludó y salió de su casa. Los chicos le siguieron el paso y se dirigieron a la casa del profesor Oak, seguramente Ash quería ver a sus pokémons. Llegaron y todos los pokémons lo saludaron afectuosamente. Meganium era la más feliz, pero también estaba quilava, charizard, squartle, entre otros.

Serena fue más astuta y le dijo a Ash que quería hablar con él a solas…entonces fueron detrás de un árbol a hablar. Sin embargo, nadie se percató que Misty también se dirigía hacia allá.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Ash.

—Yo…quería hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo— dijo acercándose al rostro del joven. Éste no sabía que hacer sólo pronunció un débil "Serena".

Misty susurró a pikachu un "impactrueno" y el pokémon no dudó en obedecerle.

—¡Ahhh! —gritaron ambos separándose abruptamente —¿por qué hiciste eso Pikachu? —cuestionó un desconcertado entrenador.

—Pika.

—Ash, el profesor Oak te llama —interrumpió Misty salvando así a entrenador se alejó de ellas pensando un _"las chicas están locas"._ y se fue donde el profesor que le tenía novedades. Serena le reclamó que los había interrumpido y le dijo que él quería besarla igual que ella. Pero Misty, al ser más inteligente no le tomó importancia a sus palabras , no Arceus no, no iba a caer en su trampa. Bueno ahora era el turno de ella, estaba muy nerviosa. Una parte de ella quería y la otra ella necesitaba tener a Ash para ella sola y quería que fuesen novios, así que le iba a dar uno de esos empujones que no se olvidan. Si bien es cierto, en la vida de Ash no ha habido ninguna chica ella quería ser la primera. Fue a buscar al susodicho y armándose de valor le dijo que lo acompañara cerca de un lago. Estaba segura que el agua le daria las fuerzas necesarias.

Serena los había seguido para ver que pasaba, quería ver como reaccionaba su amor de infancia. Y Tracey también los había seguido.

—Oye Ash yo… —empezó Misty diciendo— ¿recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste que si la gente cambiaba cuando se besaba? —prosiguió acercándose al rostro del entrenador lentamente.

—Si… —una fuerza desconocida impulsó a Ash para acercarse un poco más a la chica.

—Deberíamos inten…— no pudo continuar la frase, ya que se estaban besando con una cadencia inicial lenta y suave. Pero Misty se aventuró con más ganas que nunca, ella iba a aprovechar el momento mágico que estaba viviendo guardándolo en su interior para siempre. ¡Se estaban besando por Arceus! ¡Y Ash le correspondía!. Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, Ash posó sus manos en la cintura de Misty y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos haciendo más intenso el beso. Era un momento especial en la vida de ambos, en especial para Ash que nunca pensó que iba a ser besado por su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Creo que algo más iba a pasar allí, era obvio…los sentimientos se sentían en el ambiente, la química era gigantesca. La oxitocina, la hormona del amor hacia lo suyo en el cuerpo de ambos. Luego, al faltar el aire se separaron lentamente y Misty le preguntó susurrando:

—¿Cambiaste?

Ash no sabía que decir estaba estupefacto, aún estaba con la sensación del beso así que estaba como dopado, pero igual formuló una respuesta:

—Sí.

Ambos volvian a cerrar sus ojos, querían repetir la acción anterior, pero fueron interrumpidos.

—Misty, me robaste mi oportunidad, eres una pelirroja teñida y una robanovios.

—Soy pelirroja natural y Ash no es tu novio —rebatió la líder de gimnasio

—No, no lo es…pero pronto lo será.

—Entiéndelo, Ash nunca estaría con una niñita como tú.

—Argh, ¡te voy a matar!

La chica encolerizada se acercó a Misty, la separó de Ash y le tiró sus cabellos tal cual como una salvaje. Misty no dudó en defenderse y también le tiraba de sus cabellos. Lo que ellas no sabían era que cada vez se acercaban al lago y cayeron.

—Chicas, ¿pero qué les pasa?...¡Deténganse ahora mismo!— exclamó y ordenó un alterado Ash.

—¡Me lo robaste, ladrona!

—¡Sólo fui más inteligente, suelta mi pelo! —dijo Misty.

—¡Nunca!

Mientras las chicas seguín peleando, Ash iba a separarlas cuando Tracey llegó para interceptarlas.

—Supongo que sabes porque pelean…

—No, ni idea…ayúdame a separarlas.

Los chicos intentaron separarlas, pero ellas no querían así que se hicieron de rogar y siguieron mechoneándose.

—¿Se puede saber porque pelean? —cuestionó un turbado Ash.

—¡Por ti! —dijeron al unísono las luchadoras.

Ash quedó petrificado y sólo susurró un "qué".

—Si Ash pelean por ti…¿a quién eliges? —Sentenció Tracey, pero algo ocurrió. Las chicas se detuvieron, realmente querían escuchar la respuesta de la pregunta. Pero él no sabía que decir, quería a Misty y lo sabía, pero ¿cómo algo más?, ¿podría ser que…? Y por Serena ni siquiera se inmutaba, eran grandes amigos y sólo eso. Pero elegir la heriría así que respondió:

—No…no lo sé…

—Oh, vamos Ash, sólo tienes que escoger…—dijo Misty

—Yo…yo…te escojo a ti Misty…lo siento Serena.

—¡Si!...sabía que ese beso funcionaría —celebró Misty.

Serena no aguantando la humillación salió corriendo de allí. Pero Ash la interceptó. Ella sólo lo golpeó en el pecho descargando toda su ira contra él.

—Como te atreves…a escogerla a ella…pensé que teníamos algo—reclamó un dolida Serena.

—Oye no golpees a mi novio…

—Lo lamento, yo también lo creía…pero como amigos…yo…yo…siempre he querido mucho a Misty, desde niños…y…nunca antes me había dado cuenta, pero ese beso me abrió los ojos. Además de todas las despedidas de mis compañeras de viaje que tuve, sólo con la despedida de ella lloré.¿No puedes entender que es especial para mi?

—¡Aw!, para mí igual eres especial —gritó una Misty feliz desde la distancia.

—Yo…yo…si eso es lo que sientes entonces mejor me voy, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, ¿me oiste? Tomaré el primer vuelo a Kalos para olvidarte para siempre—dicho esto la chica se fue llorando desfallecida. Ash iba a ir tras ella, pero Tracey le impidió hacer eso negando con la cabeza.

—Siempre supe que te gustaba Misty, Ash —inquirió Tracey.

—Ja, ja ,ja yo no lo sabía hasta hoy.

Los chicos se juntaron y Misty abrazó a Ash. Ésta le correspondió.Era un momento muy romántico. Tracey no quería sobrar así que se fue. Ellos siguieron hablando y declararon su amor con un dulce "te amo". Era de esperar que algún día se iban a declarar, aunque el chico no hubiese sabido sus sentimientos éstos estaban presentes, de alguna u otra forma.

Ash nunca había pensado en el amor hasta el día de hoy, por lo tanto, era un día muy especial. Pero desgraciadamente el día era opacado por como terminaron las cosas con Serena, sin embargo, a ella tarde o temprano se le pasaría así que no había de que preocuparse. De niños recordaba que le gustaba molestar a su ahora novia, porque le gustaba como se enojaba. Podía recordar esos momentos y reía. Entonces rio sin control y su novia le preguntó de que reía y éste le respondió que era porque se acordaba de las anécdotas de sus primeras aventuras con la rio con él. Y se fueron tomados de las manos hacia la casa del chico.

 **THE END**


End file.
